Libro de definiciones
by Sato Kurayami
Summary: Entre líneas, leyó una palabra que llamó especialmente su atención: Odio: Antipatía y aversión hacia algo o hacia alguien cuyo mal se desea. Entonces pensó en Uchiha Itachi, lo odiaba a muerte. El sonido de la puerta de entrada y el levantamiento de polvo provocaron en Deidara sobresalto. Poco a poco el polvo se fue dispersando y se encontró con quien más odiaba en el mundo...


Hola xD ay, no se que decir asdfghjhgfd es mi primer yaoi con escenas extremas (?) nah ._. ni es tanto , es un intento fallido solamente D: pero es el primero :c pueden juzgarme, sé que es failoso xDDDD pero tenía que publicarlo xDD.

**Naruto y todos los demas personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Libro de definiciones.**

Nada reamente importaba más para Deidara que " El arte explosivo", apelativo utilizado por él mismo para referirse a sus magnificas esculturas. ¡Ah!, ¡ Pero cómo rayos le daría vida a sus obras si no contaba con su preciada arcilla!. Nadie más que él parecía preocuparse por ello y siempre que se agotaba su mezcla - por cierto, material indispensable para él en todas las ocasiones-, Deidara se encargaba de guardar la necesaria en la habitación que mantenían oculta esos extraños con gabardinas de color negro y grabados de imponentes nubes rojas.

Fue así como se vio dentro del habitáculo poseedor de una basta colección de informaciones prohibidas, acumuladas a lo largo de los años por los hombres que le obligaron a afiliase a ellos, para actuar con ellos y para ellos: Akatsuki. Pero a Deidara no le importaban los libros ni los pergaminos clandestinos que yacían apilados sobre los estantes empolvados, sólo estaba ahí para buscar su bolsa de arcilla.

Cuando Deidara entró a la habitación, hizo un gesto de desagrado, pues al abrir la puerta una capa de polvo se dispersó por el aire. Inmediatamente pensó en lo poco artístico del lugar, y sin embargo, tendría que entrar a buscar la bolsa que le restaba. De mal talante, se adentró en la habitación, buscó en cada una de las repisas y al no encontrar nada, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar en la parte superior. ¡Joder!, de haber sabido que iba ser tan difícil buscar algo dentro de la biblioteca, nunca hubiese dejado su bolsa ahí dentro.

Consternado, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies. Lamentablemente no alcanzó ni a ver un poco de la parte superior de los estantes. Receloso, tomó un banquillo de madera y subióse en cima. Se sonrojó un instante y se detuvo a pensar extrañamente en su estatura: Tenía dieciséis años y medía un metro con sesenta y seis centímetros... es decir... ni siquiera los otros miembros de Akatsuki median eso... ni siquiera Uchiha.

«¡ Uchiha! ¿ qué tiene que ver él en esto? y ¿ Por qué lo tomo como ejemplo?», Deidara se sujetó la cabeza e hizo ademán de negación, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, entrecerró los ojos con recelo y espero que nadie lo estuviese observando. Qué penoso seria.

No, además, Deidara no era un enclenque... ¿ o si lo era?

«¡Yo no soy bajito!», se repitió incalculables veces en la mente.

Desganado por su nuevo descubrimiento físico, se dispuso a bajar del banquillo. Antes de dar dos pasos sus pies se toparon con un libro abierto con las hojas por el suelo y la pasta de cuero a la vista. Deidara encumbró un ceja en señal de desaprobación. Se agachó por el libro y leyó el título «Libro de definiciones de tercer año de la academia Konoha.», ¡¿ Qué rayos hacía un libro de definiciones en una biblioteca de renegados?! el muchacho pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez la pasta era un bien elaborado disfraz y la verdadera información era completamente distinta a lo que aparentaba. Al estár totalmente seguro de ello, lo comenzó a hojear... no era información disfrazada... en realidad era un libro de definiciones. ¡ Bah!, comenzaba a desilusionarse de sus compañeros.

Entre líneas, leyó una palabra que llamó especialmente su atención:

**«Odio: Antipatía y aversión hacia algo o hacia alguien cuyo mal se desea.» **Entonces pensó en Uchiha Itachi, lo odiaba a muerte.

El sonido de la puerta y el levantamiento de polvo provocaron en Deidara sobresalto. Poco a poco el polvo se dispersó y se encontró con quien más odiaba en el mundo...

— ¿ Tú qué haces aquí?— inquirió Deidara fingiendo desinterés.

Uchiha no respondió inmediatamente, paso de largo y tomo un pergamino del ultimo estante, entonces le miró con seriedad.

— ¿ Te importa?

— En realidad no— Deidara entrecerró los ojos, estaba arto del joven Uchiha. Volvió su vista al libro que sostenía. No estaría mal preguntarle a Uchiha sobre el libro y después quejarse sobre tener un libr de ese tipo en " La biblioteca del terror Akatsuki", después de todo, el llevaba más tiempo en la organización y él, sólo medio año.

— Oye, Uchiha— llamó antes de que el moreno llegara a la puerta de entrada—. ¿Por qué Akatsuki tiene un libro de definiciones de Konoha?

Itachi Uchiha se detuvo, volviéndose a Deidara con una expresión seria.

— No es de Akatsuki... es de mi hermano— Confesó finalmente para girarse y salir del habitáculo.

Deidara lo vio alejándose de nuevo, de cualquier forma a él no le importaba ahora que sabia que era de su hermano...

— No sabía que tuvieras hermanos...— Deidara se recriminó a si mismo, no le importaba, realmente no le importaba, entonces ¡¿ por qué seguía hablándole?!.

Para pasar desapercibido, Deidara sonrió con sorna y comentó:

— Le iría bien a tu hermano tener este libro para buscar el significado de "odio", el te odia ¿ cierto?

Entonces el joven pelinegro se detuvo en seco.

— Sí, me odia. Él antes buscaba la palabra "admiración".

El joven rubio ahora se encontraba bastante incomodo, de manera que trago saliva y prefirió salir antes de que Uchiha le diera una paliza a consecuencia de sus comentarios.

— Oh... bueno... en realidad no me importa.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió el firme agarre del moreno en sus ropas. Volvió su cabeza por encima de su hombro y lo miró sosteniendo su bolsa de arcilla. Deidara abrió los ojos en exceso y una vena sobresalió de su frente.

—¡¿ Por qué coño la tienes tú?! ¡umh!— todo el tiempo perdido buscando para que Uchiha la tuviera...¡Joder!.

— Devuelve el libro y devuelvo tu bolsa— Uchiha sonrió embustero sin perder el toque serio. Para Deidara, solo era un maldito sínico.

No podía hacer más que entregar el libro, además, a él no le importaba en absoluto porque odiaba a los Uchiha, le entrego el libro malhumorado y le arrebato la arcilla. Esta vez si podría irse en paz.

De pronto, volvió a sentir el nuevo agarre de Uchiha sobre su vestimenta. Rodó los ojos y se volvió con parsimonia— ¿ Ahora qué?— preguntó con cierto deje de fastidio.

Al volver su rostro, se sobresalto con el extraño acercamiento del mayor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse , para ello, Deidara sintió unas grandes ganas de alejarlo de una vez por todas. Sentía la respiración leve del adverso sobre sus mejillas y se recrimino a sí mismo. Tenía que alejarlo de su cuerpo. Pronto Itachi se acercó más de la cuenta, lo tomó de las muñecas y lo empujó contra la pared mas cercana, de tal forma que Deidara siguió dándole las espaldas, esta vez acorralado por ambas manos de Itachi apretando sus muñecas.

—¿Qu...qué haces?—protestó avergonzado.

— Quiero ver tus ojos...— Itachi lo giró con sus propias manos hacia él, posicionó su palma en la frente del otro mientras hacía los cabellos rubios hacia atrás; entonces se acercó a su rostro violando todas las leyes del espacio personal— ...¿ Me odias?...

— ¿ Qué...? ¡¿ Dejame ya?!, no es momento para preguntar cuan bien me caes...— El muchacho forcejeó con ambas manos y finalmente logró deshacerse del amarre, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y cuando sintió la pared toparse con su espalda, comprendió que ya no había lugar al cual escapar.

Itachi se acercó nuevamente, obstinado. Escabulló ambas manos por debajo de la túnica negra y con sus dedos fríos acarició con movimientos circulares el torso de Deidara. Al llegar a sus pezones, Deidara se sintió extraño. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, y dejo de luchar, su espalda se resvalo a través de la pared y el mayor lo acompaño hasta el suelo, acuclillándose . Sin intención, se fue recargando en el hombro del mayor, tal vez par ocultar su rostro sonrojado o por el placer que le hacía sentir .

El mayor comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Ya no podría más, ¿ por qué él?, se sentían tan bien las caricias que... si continuaba...

— Ya basta... si continuas yo...— No pudo terminar su frase, pues Uchiha había comenzado a acariciarlo directamente, ¿ cuando había desabrochado su pantalón?. Su respiración se agitó y sus mejillas no dejaron de sorojarse.

Después de unos minutos sintió un cosquilleo, era el climax...

Itachi sonrió, mirarlo de esa forma, sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada le motivaron a besarlo, dejando a Deidara con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquella persona que más odiaba, le había hecho eso...

—Escucha... el que hayas leído la definición de "odio" en un libro, no significa que sea lo que en realidad sientas por mí.

—No sigas con esto... tal vez... tal vez te odio a mi manera.

Itachi sonrió al escucharlo. Volvió a darle un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndose cuando Deidara le correspondió moviendo torpemente los labios.

Finalmente, se levantó y se marcho con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Deidara se acomodó las ropas y se encargó de que nada en ese lugar se viera diferente o sospechoso.

Lo único diferente ahora era la nueva definición de odio con la que contaba. Deidara volvió a recriminarse, ¿ cómo podía cambiar su forma de pensar solo por aquello que había ocurrido? Aunque Lo cierto era, que desde hace poco había comenzado a sentirse curiosamente atraido a él, no obstante su orgullo no lo dejó aceptarlo. Se sentía extraño, después de todo, no era el único que sufría, también Itachi lo hacia, aunque no conociece su pasado, lo sentía.

Itachi había olvidado el libro en el suelo. El rubio lo tomó y escribió a lado de la definición oficial de "odio" una nueva definición de la misma palabra:

**«Odio: Sentimiento previo al amor.»**

— Joder...Uchiha, te odio por lo que me haces sentir, maldito— pensó Deidara sonrojado.


End file.
